The Legend of Zelda and the Hero of time: Rings of Prophecy
COMING SOMETIME TOMORROW PROBABLY! COMING NOW The Hero of Time returns to Zelda after defeating Dark Lord Gannondorf to become ambassador... But does he have bigger plans involving him and the princess? Chapter 1:Zelda's Fear The room Zelda was in shook under the impact of some terrible blow. Zelda screamed as rocks fell over her head. She leaped out of the window which was two stories up and landed in a heap. She ran back as she saw guards duck on the ramparts, and then she saw the cause of all the shaking. A fiery ball shot from what she guessed was a catapult and crashed down on the guard's, showering them with rubble. Zelda got angry then as she ran across the yards. "Impa! Impa where are--" But a shadow fell over her and she heard an unreal squeal as a monster fell by her side, blood spattering the grass. She jumped as hands grasped her shoulders roughly and she yelped and turned. "Link!" She said in shock. The boy had an increadulous look on his face as he pointed to the castle and shoved her away. She shook her head. "I'm not going back, Link, not this time! This time I'll fight with you!" She screamed. But Link shook his head, breath ragged as he wiped sweat and blood from his forehead. There was a desperate look in his eyes. A pleading one. "I--" Zelda said, but he kept on staring at her, smiling sadly. "F-fine, just be careful, I don't want you to..." But she turned and ran before she finnished her sentense, her feet pounding on the grass. Impa couldn't have made her go back with all the words in the world, yet this boy, this eighteen year old boy she had known since he had been a boy and since he'd been called the Hero of Time, could make her do his bidding with one stare. She hated and loved that about him. Zelda turned and looked back as she watched Link fight with ease, even without his green tunic. Right now he was wearing simple khaki trousers and a white shirt; no armor, no sheild. Only an old and rusty sword he'd picked up somewhere. Zelda ran into another person, only this one was sweaty, hot, and smelled foul. She looked up into the beady black eyes of a trollish creature, it had a club, and it cocked it's head as it looked at her. Zelda felt a flinch of fear, but then stabbed it with her small dagger and as it squeeled in pain she moved on, running into the main hall. "Princess!" Impa yelled as she ran into Zelda. "Impa, go help Link!" Impa looked outside the open doors. "You mean he's out of the forge finally?" "The forge?" Asked Zelda, looking at Impa strangely. "Yes, he was making something, something special, I'll wager, though you never can tell with him." Impa crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh yes you can!" Zelda said, sighing in spite of the danger. "Just because he's never spoken doesn't mean you can't tell what he wants. His face speaks in of itself, it's so full of life... his eyes are so happy... or so feirce, protective... handsome." Zelda smiled and Impa cocked her head. "Zelda I know you like him, but get upstairs if you want me to help him." "Impa!" Zelda said, feeling her cheeks burn as she continued upstairs. Little did they know that she wasn't going upstairs to hide. No, Zelda would fight. She had to help Link, no matter what the costs. Outside, Link fell back, grasping his right shoulder, inwardly thanking his lucky stars it wasn't his left arm that had been bitten by the huge werewolf like figure he was fighting, and he hefted his sword, swinging it at it. It yelped as Link finally struck his final blow and it fell. Link sighed in relief, sinking down against the edge of the door frame. It led deep down into the forge, an underground weaponry as well. Link grasped his shoulder and grit his teeth. Category:RatedPG Category:The Legend of Zelda and the Hero of Time Category:Adventure Fanfic Category:Action Category:Drama